Nothing's Ever Crystal Clear
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Crystal and her twin brother Cody are very close. It is hard for them to make friends but they have each other. They share more than just friendship ,though, they have a secret that nobody knows about but will this secret kill one or both of them? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first try on an x-men book tell me what you think. I'm so hoping this means the cartoons and movies because if they have a book about this I've never read it. So bear with me, hope you like.**

**Crystal and her brother are on their way home, they normally don't use their powers and nobody knows about them.**

* * *

"I hate whoever invented homework," I said to my twin brother, Cody, as we were walking home.

"I know right, I mean I have football practice almost every night and I can barely keep my grades up," he smirked. Me and Cody have been very close ever since we were little, he was my very best friend.

"I have studying to do, can't they just ,I don't know, cancel homework," I joked.

"You always were lazy," Cody said bumping me in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I'm not as lazy as you," I said bumping back into him. "If it's not football it's potato chips and a couch."

"That is not true," he smirked. It looked like he was about to say something more but he stopped. His gaze suddenly turned very serious. I knew he was hearing something (one of his powers was hearing things far away).

"What is it?" I asked, he lifted his gaze up to mine and I knew someone was in trouble," we can't go help." I said.

"Crystal we have to, whoever it is is getting beat bad," Cody said his eyes pleading with mine.

"Fine but only this once and no powers," I said giving in. Little did I know I'd be the one to break that rule. Cody nodded and started running, I followed him.

"Stop, I don't have your money, please stop," I heard a familiar guy's voice plead from a close alley. My anger built and I burst into full speed, I even passed Cody who was naturally faster than me. I stopped by an open alley way. As I suspected there were three guy's standing over someone that was laying on the ground whimpering. One of the guy's kicked the guy on the floor in the stomach, his back was towards me.

"Hey dude look," another guy said from across the alley pointing at me. The guy who's back was towards me turned around and stepped into the light, I groaned in disgust. Standing in front of me were three guys from Cody's football team, Jake, Lance, and Mark. On the floor was Blake a guy who was the closest thing I had to a friend besides Cody.

"Hey your Cody Winshaw's sister, right?" Jake asked stepping forward with a smug grin on his face.

"Leave him alone," I said as I widened my stance.

"Or what, princess," Jake said moving even closer.

"Dude are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lance asked from Jake's left. Before Jake could answer Cody stepped out into the alley.

"If you even think about touching her, I will kill you!" Cody said in a very scary voice.

"Come on dude, it's you against us three," Mark started, "if we wanna have some fun with your sister there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Oh there's plenty I can do to stop you," Cody said stepping in front of me. I grabbed his arm.

"Cody no," I said quietly.

"No what, you want us to have fun with you?" Lance asked stupidly.

"He won't have to kill you cause I already will," I shot back. They laughed. The next thing I know they jumped Cody and held him down. I tried to go to him but Jake caught and held me around my waist.

"Let go dirt bag," I snapped hitting his waist with my arms. When I looked around the alley I saw that Blake had somehow left.

"I don't think so, it's been a while since we had any fun," He said moving me further into the alley.

"NO!" Cody shouted but Mark punched him to shut him up.

"Cody," I said trying to pull away from Jake. Jake just laughed, he pulled my pants down fast, no matter how hard I tried I could get away. Before he got my underwear down he grabbed my boob and squeezed hard, I screamed. I heard Cody shouting for me and him getting beat. I screamed as the inside of my chest started to burn, Jake was taking his sweet time getting his pants off. Suddenly my chest started to burn much worse. I felt myself be lifted into the air. I opened my eyes and saw Cody on the floor unconscious, that got me very angry. I summoned all my anger and somehow transferred it into my gift.

I don't really remember what happened after that, I remember Jake and the guy's looking at me like I was a freak. Than I felt myself explode. I fluttered my eyes very gently and saw a guy standing over me, he smiled. I tried to say Cody but it wouldn't come out.

"He's fine," a man in a wheel chair said from behind the boy standing over me. I smiled and my eye's closed again. I feel asleep knowing I was going to be okay.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 1, tell me what you think. I know it's short and I'm gonna make the others longer but other than that what do you think? Review, even if you don't like it, thank you. Again this is my first attempt so sorry if it's not good, the other chapters will probably and hopefully be better! Again REVIEW:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well I know that not many of you have read this and that none of you reviewed it, so that means you don't aboslutley love it but you don't hate it either so I'm going to continue anyway, please review.**

**Crystal, well, she's still unconscious.**

* * *

****"I have tried my whole life to keep this from them," I heard my mother's voice say in a harsh whisper.

"So you did know?" a man's voice came. He sounded familiar, I thought maybe it was the man in the wheelchairs voice but I wasn't sure.

"Of course I knew," my mother said back.

"Than why not tell them?" another voice came, this time an unfamiliar girls voice.

"I wanted them to have a normal life," my mother said back, "but that won't happen now will it, why did you have to appear, or interfere?"

"We didn't," the boy's voice from earlier said.

"Excuse me?" my mother asked.

"We didn't interfere, we just brought them back here," he said back.

"They knew, know," my mother said disbelief seeping into her voice.

"Well apparently so, why didn't _you_ tell them?" he asked as his voice started to get louder, "they could've used your help."

"That's enough ,Seth," the man's voice came again.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to think of themselves as freaks," my mother said back.

"We don't," I said opening my eyes.

"Crystal, baby, did you hear everything?" my mother asked as she came and sat down on my bed.

"Most of it," I said sitting up and looking around. I was right, the man in the wheelchair was there as well as the blonde headed boy from earlier and a red headed girl.

"You knew she was awake," my mother accused the man in the wheelchair.

"I did not," he stated.

"But.." my mother started before I interrupted her.

"He didn't know, I didn't want him to," I said.

"How?" the girl asked quietly.

"We have a powerful one here indeed," the man in the wheelchair said moving closer.

"You can block people that have telekinesis," the boy, Seth, said.

"Apparently so," I said.

"My name is Professor Xavier," the man in the wheelchair said holding out his hand. I starred at the hand and after some hesitation finally took it and shook it, nothing happened.

"Crystal," I said back almost in a whisper.

"Seth," the boy said coming in after the professor and shaking my hand, again nothing happened.

"And I'm Jennet," the red headed girl said shaking m head, this time something did happen. I saw a red headed woman and a dark haired man with sunglasses on in a room, the woman was sitting on a bed and the man was standing.

_"Come on Jean, we have to go," the man said pulling on the woman's wrist._

_"I'm not leaving my baby Scott, our baby, how could you," the lady, Jean asked._

_"She'll be safer here, you know we can't take her, the professor will take care of her," Scott said back._

_"But she's my baby," Jean pleaded._

_"She'll die," Scott stated._

_"Will I ever get to see her again?" Jean asked as tears started streaming down her face._

_"Shh, shh, of course you'll get to see her again," Scott promised pulling Jean to his chest and petting her hair._

_"Guy's they'll be here any minute, we have to go," a brown haired woman said._

_"I don't want to leave my baby," Jean wailed._

_"Jean I have two baby's and I don't want to leave them either, but we have to," the woman said._

_"But Wanda," Jean started._

_"No, come on, if we leave now, we'll be able to get out safely," Wanda said._

_"They'll be safe," Scott assured them both before they ran out of the room._

"Are you ok," Seth's voice shouted.

"You don't have to yell," I said back blinking rapidly trying to clear my vision.

"What did you see?" the professor asked moving around Seth and closer to me.

"Why do I have to tell you?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"Crystal Hazel Winshaw," my mother shouted in a warning voice.

"No that's quite alright, that means it was important," the professor said not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Where's Cody?" I asked wanting to talk to my brother.

"He's in his room, but.." my mother started saying but I was already running out of my room and into his.

"Cody?" I asked turning on the light. I gasped as soon as I saw him. "Cody!" I shouted running to his side. He didn't look good, he had bruises everywhere and his breathing wasn't right.

"Crystal," Seth said from right behind me.

"You said he was fine!" I yelled as I spun around and glared at the professor.

"He will be fine, some time in the future," he said moving closer.

"Don't you dare," I said in a very harsh voice.

"Crystal," my mother appeared just as tears started spilling out of my eyes.

"No, don't," I said turning back around to face Cody, "I can heal him."

"You can?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well normally mutants only have one power, but with the vision that makes three," he answered.

"I have more than you think," I said putting my hands on Cody's chest.

"Crystal don't," I heard Jennet say but I ignored her.

"Wake up, wake up," I whispered over and over again. I closed my eyes and felt my hands grow hot, I consecrated on Cody's heartbeat. My mind went white, I saw nothing just heard his heartbeat. Slowly I felt my energy slip away and into him.

"Crystal I'm awake you can stop now," Cody said in a weak voice. But I didn't want to stop, I wanted him to be strong not weak. I consecrated harder and more of my energy slipped into him. "Crystal, stop!" he said in a stronger voice, it still sounded to weak though. I felt him grab my wrists and try to pull them away but it didn't work, my hands were glued to his chest. I felt arms wrap around my waist and try to pull me away but I wouldn't move.

"Professor do something, she's growing weaker by the second," I heard Jennet plead.

"Crystal, I'm okay, you can stop, I'm healed," Cody whispered.

"No," I whispered very very quietly.

"Please Crystal," he begged. I heard the plead in his voice and slowly pulled away. I stood up and opened my eyes and looked at him. He was right I had healed him completely.

"I did it," I smiled.

"You did," he smiled back standing up, but the minute he stood my legs gave out. I had no more energy left. So I slept, everything went black and I slept.

* * *

**I know this one was much longer than the other but I didn't want to stop and I didn't know where to stop. Anyway I hope you liked it, please review. I want to know what you think. If I get at least 2 reviews I will write more, if not I might write more or I might delete this story, it's your chose. **


End file.
